


Burn

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Short conversation between Danse and Arthur as the Prydwen burns





	

“You’re going to just stand there and watch it burn?”  Arthur growled lowly as Sole shackled his hands behind his back with wasteland scrounged handcuffs

“Why not? That’s what you did to me.”  Danse’s hollow  voice shook as the Prydwen slowly burned. He disagreed with Sole’s plan but once he realized everyone was out safe, he relaxed a little.

“You’re an abomination.” Arthur grit his teeth. “You shouldn’t exist.”

Danse’s thoughts reeled as Arthur turned away from him.  “After everything I did for you? For the Brotherhood?”

“You were just following your programming.”

“Was I?” Danse’s voice rose with each step he took towards Sole and Arthur, “Was I Arthur?  Was I following my programming by protecting you with my own life? Or..”

“Don’t say it.” Arthur’s voice shook as Sole glanced between the two men. “You can’t understand the feeling.”

“I can understand love, Arthur.” Tears filled Danse’s eyes but refused to fall. “It’s what made me follow you.  The day you got that scar and here, to the Commonwealth.”

“Stop.”

“I devoted my life to you. What little of it I can remember and I damn well know you feel the same. You told me so yourself.”

Danse exhaled and watched Arthur’s shoulders shake. 

“What I feel goes against everything I know.”  Arthur stared up at the space the Prydwen once occupied.

“You’re free of any Brotherhood obligation.” Sole cleared their throat as Arthur tugged against the cuffs

“Only because I’m your prisoner.”

Danse sighed and hoped Arthur would come along in time.


End file.
